


Insta-Story

by Iceprinzess



Category: Football RPF
Genre: German National Team, Instagram, M/M, Phone Sex, So Much Dialog, Two boys being in love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprinzess/pseuds/Iceprinzess
Summary: Nachdem Max alle, die es interessiert (seinen Freund eingeschlossen) an seinem Workout hat teilhaben lassen, beschließt er, dass Leon mehr verdient hat, als ein paar bewegte Bilder.





	Insta-Story

**Author's Note:**

> Angelehnt an Max' Instagram Story von heute. Er, in der Sonne, halb nackt. Er beim Workout.. ich muss wohl nicht mehr sagen. Ist dann nicht lang geworden, und der "Sex" Part ist auch nicht besonders lang. Ich wollte es trotzdem niemandem vorenthalten.

„Babe, sowas kannst du nicht posten!“ Leon nimmt nach dem zweiten Klingeln ab.  
Max lacht ins Telefon. „Ich dachte, du freust dich. So als kleiner Anreiz.“  
„Ich hab fast nen Herzinfarkt gekriegt als ich’s gesehen hab‘.“  
„Also hat es dir gefallen?“ fragt Max gedehnt. Er kennt die Antwort eigentlich schon.  
„Gefallen ist noch untertrieben. Aber gemein war es schon, dass ich heute nicht da sein kann, um mir von dir das Hirn rausvögeln zu lassen.“  
Max schluckt bei der Erinnerung an ihr letztes Mal, als Leon unten lag. Eigentlich ist Max der, dessen Hirn rausgevögelt wird. Aber in letzter Zeit tauschen sie immer öfter. Leon meint, er findet Max kurze Haare unglaublich Bad-Boy-mäßig. Und deswegen unglaublich anturnend. Da hat Max natürlich nichts dagegen.  
„Hm, ja, das ist schon Schade.“ Max lässt seine Hand in seine kurze Trainingshose fahren. Leon hört wohl das Rascheln.  
„Machst du grade was ich denke, was du machst?“ Leon klingt amüsiert.  
„Du etwa nicht? Wenn nicht bin ich echt enttäuscht. Du hast Bildmaterial und deinen gut aussehenden, durchtrainierten Freund am Telefon.“ meint Max.  
„Ich bin scharf auf dich, seit ich deine Story gesehen hab. Was glaubst du denn?“  
„Dann ist ja gut.“ Max seufzt zufrieden und schließt seine Hand um seinen Penis.  
Leons atmen durch das Telefon wird schneller.  
„Weißt du, was ich mir gewünscht habe? Als ich die Aufnahmen gepostet habe?“  
„Erzähl’s mir, Babe.“ murmelt Leon rau.  
„Dass du zu mir nach Hause kommst. Ich mach dir die Tür auf. Und, klar, du bist mega scharf auf mich.“ Max erlaubt sich ein bisschen Selbstbewusstsein. Ist schließlich sein Freund, mit dem er grade Telefonsex hat.  
„Ich würde dich gegen die Wand drücken und küssen! Und dann würde ich vor dir auf die Knie gehen. Du hättest nur diese Hose aus dem Video an. Die anstößig hochgerutscht ist.“ fährt Leon fort. Durch Max‘ Hirn zucken Erinnerungen von Blow jobs von Leon. Wie er seine Hände in Leons Haaren vergräbt und Leons Mund um seinen Schwanz und - fuck, er wünschte seine Hand wäre Leons Mund.  
„Hm, ich hätte sie extra angelassen, nur für dich.“ Max Hand wird schneller.  
„Wir wären irgendwann im Bett gelandet.“ Leon will offensichtlich auch schnell zum Eigentlichen kommen.  
„Du hättest mich aufs Bett geschubste und wärst über mich geklettert. Hättest dich auf meinen Schwanz sinken lassen und mich hart geritten. Weißt du noch, wie gut ich mich in dir angefühlt habe? Gott, du bist so eng! Es war so gut. Leon!“ zum Ende hin wird Max Erzählung immer mehr ein Stöhnen.  
„Ja, Max.“ Leon keucht. Max hört ihn stöhnen.  
Max macht es immer wahnsinnig an, wenn Leon lauter wird.  
„Max, ich komm‘ gleich.“ keucht Leon.  
„Ich auch.“ nuschelt Max. Seine Hand wird noch einmal schneller, fährt immer schneller seinen Schwanz auf und ab. Er konzentriert sich auf die Geräusche die Leon macht. Der stockende Atem, das Rascheln durch die Handbewegungen, das Stöhnen.  
„Max! Fuck, Max!“ hört er. Er schließt die Augen, stellt sich Leons Gesicht vor, wenn er kommt und kommt selbst über seinen Finger.  
Für einen Moment hören sie einander beim Atmen zu.  
Max wischt seine Hand an der Hose ab.  
„Das ging irgendwie schneller als gedacht.“ meint Leon.  
„Du bist halt schon zu lange weg.“  
„Vielleicht komm ich ja schon früher zu dir. Wenn Jogi mich nicht will.“ sagt Leon zweifelnd.  
„Red’ nicht so nen Quatsch. Du fährst nach Russland, gewinnst diesen Pokal und dann kommst du als Weltmeister zu mir zurück und wir haben den besten Sex unseres Lebens!“  
„Hoffen wir’s. Lass es uns nicht vergraulen.“  
„Ok, dann besser nicht. Aber ich drück dir trotzdem die Daumen.“  
„Weiß ich doch.“  
„Ich bin jetzt schon total stolz auf dich, das weißt du, oder?“  
„Ich hab’s immer geahnt.“  
„Ich versuche ernst und mal romantisch zu sein. Und du musst es wieder kaputt machen.“ sagt Max ironisch.  
„Sorry, Schatz.“ lacht Leon.  
Max lächelt vor sich hin. Scheiße, er liebt dieses Lachen.  
„Ich liebe dich.“ weil er es einfach sagen muss, weil es sich in diesem Moment anfühlt, als ob sein Herz überquillt oder platzt, wenn er es nicht sagt.  
Das Lachen hört auf. Es ist kurz still.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“ antwortet Leon mit belegter Stimme. „Und ich vermiss dich. Wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Dass wir sonst immer zusammen sind, ist zwar wirklich toll, aber jetzt kann ich damit überhaupt nicht umgehen. Das schlimmste ist, dass die anderen ihre Familien ja eigentlich immer sehen können, wenn wir mal frei haben oder Besuch bekommen dürfen. Und Bernd und Marc gehen sowieso allen total auf Nerv mit ihrem Pärchen-Dasein! Ich bin so froh, dass Benni nicht hier ist. Das ist zwar fies, aber weißt du wie schlimm das geworden wäre? Aber Cathy und das Baby kann Mats ja trotzdem immer sehen. Nur ich kann dich nie hier haben.“  
„Sei nicht traurig deswegen, ok? Ist halt so.“  
„Irgendwann. Am Ende.“  
„Ja, irgendwann.“  
Das wird auch immer öfter ein Thema zwischen Ihnen. Sich outen. Als Paar. Aber jetzt nicht. Leon ist grade frisch bei Bayern und Max verschlägt es auch woanders hin.  
Die Trennung wird hart werden, das weiß Max. Leon weiß das auch.  
Trotzdem hat Leon letztens von Heiraten angefangen. Max hat nie viel von heiraten gehalten. Was soll das, mit einem Ring und vor dem Staat… Dass man jemanden so sehr liebt, dass man beschließt, den Staat mit ins Boot zu holen, damit der andere einen nicht einfach so verlassen kann, hat Max nie verstanden. Aber mit Leon. Leon ist der Richtige, die Liebe seines Lebens, wenn man es ganz kitschig sagen will.  
„Ich liebe dich.“ sagt er deswegen nochmal.  
„Ich dich auch, Babe. Ist es bei euch eigentlich auch so warm? Ich hab gedacht, ich sterbe heute beim Training – oh Gott, es hat geklopft, warte mal. Ja?“ hört er Leon brüllen.  
Eine Stimme antwortet etwas, das Max nicht versteht.  
„Das ist Julian. Es gibt gleich Abendessen. Ich hab total Appetit auf Chips oder sowas. Irgendwas ungesundes. Aber hier - Ja, ich komm ja gleich Julian.“  
„Gekommen bist du ja eigentlich schon.“ das Wortspiel kann Max sich nicht verkneifen.  
„Und dafür danke ich dir! Aber ich muss wirklich los, glaub ich.“  
„Ich weiß. Viel Spaß. Gib’ dein Bestes. Liebe dich.“  
„Liebe dich auch. Mach’s gut. Ich ruf nachher noch mal an, ja?“  
„Ja. Bis dann.“ ein Kussgeräusch, dann ist die Leitung tot.  
Max atmet tief durch. Essen klingt gut. Und die Aussicht später nochmal mit Leon zu telefonieren mindert den Herzschmerz über den Abschied ein bisschen.


End file.
